


Close Quarters

by eurydice72



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Airplane Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydice72/pseuds/eurydice72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU. On an overnight flight back to the UK, Gwaine has a request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Quarters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble, prompt #158, "engaged."

The first time Gwaine asked him, Percival’s answer was an emphatic no. He was further saved when they hit some turbulence and everybody got pinned to their seats for the duration.

The second request came on the heels of the seatbelt sign going off. Percival used the mass exodus of half their neighbors into the aisle as his reason to beg off that time.

The third came after all the lights had been dimmed. Light snores drifted from the elderly woman in front of him, while the twink in the window seat was huddled under a blanket, trying to get some sleep, like most of the other plane’s passengers. Percival only wished Gwaine would follow suit.

“Why not?” Gwaine asked upon hearing his third refusal. “It’ll be fun.”

“No, it won’t.”

“You’re only saying that because you’ve never done it before.”

“Sure, you think that.”

Gwaine’s brows shot up. “You _have_? Well, well, well. This just became even more of an imperative.”

“You’re just bored. Watch a movie.”

“Since when are you less interesting than a bloody movie?” Gwaine leaned across the aisle. “Look. I’m not letting you out of this. How many opportunities are we going to have? Because let’s face it. Arthur has me on a very short leash. The only reason he allowed me to go on this skip across the pond at all is because you promised to keep an eye on me.” His smile widened. “And since you’d never break your word, you don’t really have much of a choice, now do you?”

Sighing, Percival shifted in his narrow seat, trying not to watch Gwaine rise and saunter down the aisle. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to follow him. One look at Gwaine’s tight ass made that a ridiculous idea. It was the practicality of the matter that bothered Percival. Gwaine couldn’t understand. They hadn’t been together long enough for him to know the full extent of what Percival had to go through.

But he was right about one thing. Percival wouldn’t break his word to Arthur.

He waited a couple minutes, then casually stood and pretended to stretch. In the low-ceilinged airplane, it was even more awkward than it felt, and he aborted the movement quickly to follow in Gwaine’s steps. At the end of the aisle, he nodded once at the flight attendant before she brushed past him to take care of something at the other end of the plane, then knocked lightly on the closed lavatory door.

The lock slid open, the red switching to green. When the door opened, he squeezed inside, pressing as close to the sink as he could get so Gwaine could shut it behind him.

His knees knocked against the cold, hard plastic when Gwaine tried to come around him. “Still think this will be fun?” Percival complained.

Gwaine surprised him by using the toilet as a stepping stool to skirt Percival and clamber onto the narrow sink. “We make our own fun,” he said as he slid to the edge and coiled his legs around Percival’s thighs.

“There’s no room.”

With a wink, Gwaine set to work on Percival’s fly. “All the more reason for you to get inside me as soon as humanly possible.”

Ten minutes later, when the knock came at the door, Percival was the one to call out, “Engaged in here!”

“Come back in five more minutes!” Gwaine tossed out.

Percival clamped his hand over Gwaine’s grin. “Five minutes?” he growled. He thrust again, burying his cock balls deep even though it meant knocking his knees against the damn sink again. He might hate how tiny airplane toilets were, but now that he was in here, he was going to make the time worth it. “Not even close.”

Gwaine grasped Percival's wrist and tugged hard enough to move his hand away. “Care to make a wager on that?”

“You’ll lose.”

Percival groaned when Gwaine clenched around him. The low chuckle that came after vibrated through both of them.

“No,” Gwaine said. “I think we’re both going to win.”


End file.
